Falling In Love With Kyo iN 13 DAYS
by Verlorenne
Summary: YAOI Yuki has transformed into a girl by Kyo's accident! Now, he needs to live 13 days of his life as a young highschool girl, Yukiko!
1. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 1

Falling in Love with Kyo in13 Days.

((This is a story of Yuki transforming into a girl and falling in love with Kyo))YAOI

Thoru is not in the story

* * *

It was middle of Decmeber, when Yuki had gotten a high fever. 

"cough..cough.. Shigure, where is Hatori's medicine?" Yuki asked.

"hm..you look really tired today, Yuki. Oh well, Kyo! Bring some medicine! It's on top of the table." Shigure shouted to Kyo.

"Wha..t! Why do I have to bring the medicine for that rat!"

Kyo madly shouted back as he drank his milk.

"Kyo, I didn't know you were that cruel...Show some mercy to poor Yuki" Shigure sighed.

Kyo grew red, and shouted back at Shigure.

"Fine! I'llbring that freaking medicine!Where the hell is it!"

"I told you, it's on top of the table. I really wonder what's in your head, Kyo."

"...Grrr..."

Kyo stared at the table. Then he angrily snatched a medicine bottle with blue label on it.

"Uhk...Stupid rat..why does he get sick so often!" he grumbled.

Kyo entered Yuki's bedroom and threw the medicine to Shigure.

Shigure looked at the medicine and smiled.

"Interestingmedicine you chose, Kyo." He quietly said with evil grin on his face.

Next, he took out a tablet and gave it to Yuki with water.

After that,he stood up.

"I'm sorry to say, Yuki, but I need tostay in theShoma's mainhouse for 2 weeks to get ready for the Christmas and New Year's Festival.

Take care. Kyo will be with you." Shigure waved his hand and left the room.

"Kyo..." Yuki quietly murmured.

Outside the room, there was a small quarrel between the cat and the dog.

"Why the hell are you leaving that sick rat to me!"

"I told you, I need to go to Shoma family's main house to prepare for the festivals."

"Then take that damn rat with you!"

"He's sick. Are you that cruel and cold-hearted?"

"...Arggg...Fine! I'm telling you, I ain't going to take care of him!"

"As you wish. adios, my friend S2"

Shigure quickly left and went outside.

Kyo grew red and punched the wall.

After few minutes, he tried to calm his anger, until he heard a "BOOM!" noise inside Yuki's bedroom.

"What the hell was that! Did he transform into animal or something?"

Kyo came in Yuki's bedroom and looked around.

Suddenly, he noticed there was smoke coming out from Yuki's bed.

"What! Yuki! Where are you? Are you there!" Kyo ran towards the bed.

"DON'T COME HERE! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK!" Yuki shouted under the blanket.

"What's wrong? hey...your voice sounds kind of different..."

Kyo walked closer to him.

Soon, he was able to see something incredible...

"Whadda..?" His eyes grew big.

On Yuki's bed, there was a...

GI R L .

She coveredherself with a blanket andstared at Kyo madly.

"Wh..at...the hell is going...on...and..you! Who are you? Where is Yuki?" Kyo shouted miserably.

"...you...cat...get...out..." the girl murmured.

"..What? Are you Yuki? When was that rat a girl? Well, I knew he was girlish from the beginning, but...he wasa girl?"

"If you...don't shut your damn mouth..., I will personally kill you."

"Hey..this is the bratty rat'snormal talking tone...except that your voice is little more girlier and high." Kyo was confused.

"I am Yuki Sohma, you stupid cat." Yuki sighed.

"What...how did you transform into a girl!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't know...Give me something to wear first." Yuki said.

As soon as Kyo realized Yuki was naked behind the bedsheet, he grew red like a tomato.

Then he threw some of "boy" Yuki's clothes to the girl.

After few minutes, Yuki changed her clothes.

"Now. tell me. Why the fuck are you a freaking girl!" Kyo started yelling again.

"Would you SHUT UP? I told you I don't know!" Yuki shouted back.

"Haah...so you really don't have any idea why you transformed into a...a...girl?" Kyo whispered.

"I think...the medicine bottleI took...the one with blue label on it...had some chemical that transformed me into a girl."

Yuki sighed. Kyo ran toward Yuki's table and grabbed the bottle.

"Shigure's specially ordered medicine. Transforms back after 13 days

Do not use. ((made by Hatori ))" Kyo read the label.

"What the fuck! That psyco! Why the hell would he order a transgendering medicine! And why the hell does Hatori make those for him!" Kyo yelled.

Suddenly, he felt black steam coming out from Yuki.

"So...it was all your fault...You are the one that stupidly brought the wrong medicine...It's all your fault..." Yuki quietly, but furiously, spoke to Kyo.

"He...hey...I'm sorry..Okay? It says you will transform back in 13 days." Kyo replied.

"You want me to act as a girl...? Huh? Is that what you are thinking?" Yuki said.

"Psh...you were girly anyways, it doesn't make much difference if you have something or not."

By the time Kyo took these words out of his mouth, he was flying in the air by Yuki's fist.

After several hours passed, they both sat on the living room sofa, thinking hard.

"Shigure went to the Sohma mainhouse, so we can't discuss it with him. You need to go to school, but you can't attend as Yuki with your

long hair and ...that. Is that right?" Kyo organized his thoughts.

"...yes. AND... I can't let anyone know that I transformed into a girl, and...I don't know how to live as a girl." Yuki said.

"I got a plan." Kyo bravely shouted.

"I don't want to hear." Yuki stared at him.

"...Shut up you damn rat! I'm trying to help you here!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"...If you didn't bring that stupid bottle, I wouldn't even need to worry about this crazy thing that is happening right now." Yuki replied back at him.

"...well! I said sorry! Just listen to my plan, will yah!" Kyo grew red from anger.

"Hah..whatever." Yuki sighed.

"You will attend school, but not as Yuki Shoma. You will be transferred asYuki's cousin,Yukiko Sohma. From then, you can attend school.

After 13 days pass, you can just be yourself again." Kyo presented.

"...I'll think about that..." Yuki said.

"Okay! Then, tommorow, make sure you get a girl uniform alright!"

"Hah...why do I have to be the one livingwith this idiot." Yuki sighed and sighed again.

((The next morning))

Yuki fell asleep on the sofa, with blanket on top of him.

Kyo woke up before him, and stared down at him.

He thought...Yuki as a girl seemerd real pretty.

"Only if the rat...stayed quiet and pretty like this...I can..." Kyo murmered.

Then, Yuki opened his eyes.

Kyo moved few steps backward , still staring at Yuki.

"What...time.is it.." Yuki asked

"It's time to wake up and go to sleep! Hurry up and get ready!" Kyo blushed and ran to his room.

Yuki looked at him curiously, not knowing why Kyo acted like that.


	2. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 2

Yuki is reffered to as "she" okiee?

* * *

Yuki frowned as he looked at the girl uniform. 

"How the fuck do I wear this! Haah..." Yuki sighed. (Got into habit of sighing alot)

Kyo, already dressed went to Yuki's room.

There he saw Yuki(ko) with no clothes except the skirt.

"Ahhh! You should of told me you were dressing!"

Kyo tried to run out of the room.

"Why do I need to tell you I am dressing? You are just getting retarded." Yuki looked at him turning around.

Shestared atthe peculiar looking shirt.

"Hey." Yuki called for Kyo.

"WHAT! I'm sorry! I'm going out!"

"Help me wear this thing."

Kyo's ears even got red.

"What are you talking about! Why the hell do you think I know how to wear girls' clothes?"

"Better than me just trying." Yuki told him.

Kyo madly walked to yuki, talking in low, quiet voice.

"Damn.. I'm only doing this because I am going to be late for school."

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to put the shirt over Yuki's head.

Then he tied the zipper up with shaking fingers.

"Are you having love emotions for me?" asked Yuki with evil grin.

"What! I didn't do anything! It's just because you are a stupid girl! Don't get your hopes up!" Kyo yelled.

"Why...in the fucking world would I want you to like me?" Yuki said as she stared at Kyo.

"Just go to school alright! I'm leaving first!" Kyo slammed the door.

Yuki laughed a bit..

Then she spoke quietly.

"He's not.. that bad.."

school

"Hello, students. Today we have a new student.Her name is Yukiko Sohma, one of Yuki and Kyo's relatives.

She was in Germany for past few years, and came to Japan for vacation. As a result, she will only stay here

for a week, but please greet her nicely. And since Yuki is absent today, why don't Kyo show Yukiko around the school?"

The teacher announced.

"Haahhckk!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, you should show some respect to your relative." A student yelled out.

"Kyo, she's so pretty! She's just like Yuki in girl form!" Another student said.

"Kyo, come on, what are you waiting for? She's sexy!" Another one --

"Kyo Enjoy yourself with the new girl" Another.

Kyo ran out of his patience and yelled,

"SHUTUP! WHY! ARGGG!"

Yuki just stood there, looking atthe stupid, foolish KYO.

"AHHHRGGG! Follow me..Yu..Yu...ki.ko..." Kyo murmured.

"Nice. Why don't we continue our lesson now?" The teacher smiled.

Yuki and Kyo went out the hallway.

"Haah..." They both sighed.

Suddenly, they saw a familiar figures coming from the other side of the hallway..

"Oh..HELLZ NO..." Kyo yelled.

"Walk to the other side fast, you stupid cat." Yuki shouted.

The two quickly tried to walk as fast as they can to the other side.

After few minutes, there was exactly...THREE dark, shadow over them.

"Hm... I can't believe this Shigure! Does this mean.."

"Yes! If they were a little nicer, ha---aah..."

"You should know.. how abnormal your hair color is Kyo."

It was the... three friends..

NAMES:

AYAME SOHMA AKA THE SNAKE

SHIGURE SOHMA AKA THE DOG

and... HATORI SOHMA AKA... DRAGON or... SEAHORSE (wtf!)

"Hah..why are you three here now.." Yuki said.

"Ah My beloved bro... sister YUKIKO!

I wish I wasn't your brother! Oh, you don't know how much I want to love you as one man" Ayame exclaimed as he cried.

Yuki of course..was... PISSED...

"Yukiko, you look very beautiful today. How about you stay as a girl just like this?" Shigure said.

"Shigure.. I'll see you at home." Yuki said madly..

"Aw.. Did you hear that Aya? Yuki is pissed at me Hah! How can this be?" Shigure hugged Ayame.

"I understand, Shigure. But I! I will always be in your side. S2" Ayame told him.

"Yuki. I heard the blue label medicine accident." Hatori finally started a real conversation.

"Why.. did you make that HATORI!" Yuki asked him.

"Don't blame it on me, Yuki... ko. Shigure is the one that ordered. Besides ... it's just three days.." Hatori quietly told him.

"IT's all this stupid, lazy dog's fault! Why the hell did you even order that medicine!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Hm... I wanted to try some ... nothing." Shigure smiled.

That made Kyo reach his limit.

He pulled Shigure and went to the corner..

Then he started screaming at Shigure nonstop.

"Anyways..Why did you guys come..." Yuki quietly spoke, trying to calm his temper.

"We were just bored.. and had nothing to do ... so ... we just came here for fun XD" Ayame shouted.

"Why... are you my brother... AND HATORI! I don't know about those two, but you!

I thought you were always busy ...!" Yuki yelled.

"Well... Yuki. Anyways, I will go now. I was here to just make sure you turned into a girl." Hatori said.

Yuki thought... 'What else could I have been turned into!'

Soon, they left.

"Why were they even here..." Kyo murmured, trying to catch his breath from yelling.

After that, they went back to the class, and stayed quietly until lunch.

At lunch, all the students in the class gathered around Yuki, asking her questions.

"Yukiko, you really look like Yuki!"

"...Ahaha...Thank you... Nazumi-sa..." Yuki stopped.

"Oh, how did you know my name, Yukiko?"

"Oh...haha..I just heard it from...ca...Kyo... " Yuki smiled.

"Wow, anyways! You are really pretty! Yukiko! Wanna go out!"

".. Haha ... no thank you..." Yuki said tiredly.

"So Yukiko, how are you related to the Sohmas? Are you close to Sohma-kun and Kyo?"

"Well.. not that much.." Yuki replied again.

The questions were nonstopping and Yuki was getting very tired.

Suddenly, Kyo stood up and walked to Yuki.

"Let's... go eat..." He said as he pulled out Yuki from her seat.

Yuki stared at him a little surprised, not knowing what to do.

However, she followed him to the top of the school building.

"Eat." Kyo gave Yuki bread and milk.

Yuki looked at him curiously, saying "Thank you."

"Argg... if you don't like them standing and asking questions about you, just tell them to go away okay?

Express your feelings right. You were just sitting there likea patient at the hospital..." Kyo said.

"Thank you." Yuki smiled again.

Kyo blushed again, turning around as he drank milk.


	3. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I didn't update for a long time- sorry ! for readers of this fanfic. 

and thank you for leaving reviews and comments! -

* * *

Kyo turned around and looked at Yuki. 

"...You know... if you..." Kyo began to speak.

"Hm?" Yuki answered him with several bread crumbs on her lips.

Kyo looked at her and couldn't stop himself from laughing.

He chuckled quietly, and kneeled in front of him.

Then he carefully touched her pink cheeks and wiped off the crumbs.

Yuki looked at him closely, half surprised and half embarassed.

She started to blush even more and turned away from him.

Kyo laughed again, until interruptions came from...

"YUKI! KYOOOO!" Momiji shouted.

"...hello." Hatsuharu said in a low voice.

Arggg... why do these guys have to interfere when I had the chance to...- Kyo thought.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyo grumbled.

"Then what are you doing here." Hatsuharu replied.

"I was just here drinking a damn milk! Got a problem with that!" Kyo yelled.

"Why the hell are you shouting? Besides, it's me who you should be thankful of..

I made your beloved milk." Hatsuharu looked at him.

"ARG...SHUT UP!"

"I wasn't here to see you anyways, Kyo. Yuki...how..." Hatsuharu stopped talking.

Then he scratched his head and started thinking.

"Why are you stopping all of sudden anyways!" Kyo asked furiously.

"Do I need to call you Yuki or Yukiko...?" Hatsuharu wondered.

"That's not important right now! Can't you be more serious!" Kyo yelled.

Then there was moment of silence ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After few minutes, Momiji quietly whispered to Kyo,

"...Kyo... I think... you... made.. Haru.. bla..."

That was it.

The cat sensed something((REALLY)) dangerous was coming and slowly turned his head from Momiji to Hatsuharu.

"..Uh...are you..."

"Now what the fuck is wrong with you kitty cat! Stop shouting like a sissy girl!

You want me to be serious huh? huh? is that it? I told you I made the milk! I made the damn milk!

And you? What do you think a bootleg orangelittle kitty can do for a cow? huh?

You want to fight huh? That's it huh? Come here sissy boy! I'll fix that crappy attitude of yours!"

Kyo..was now pissed.

Steam came out of his head.

"Kyo--? Are you okay? He just went black. I am sure he doesn't mean anything really."

Momiji tried to stop him.

"Arggg...Iwas just trying to control my temper..but..you..YOU ARE DEAD NOW!

Get it?I ain't standing for this anymore. It's time to cut that cookies n' cream head of yours off!"

"Alright bring it on kitty cat The big cow papais gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Who da hell is the big cow papa!"

"Over here kitty. Here's your big cow papa!"

Hatsuharu swinged his fist at Kyo.

Kyo managed to dodge, but his temper rose even more.

"Again again again! Cow's ultra super kiccccck!"

This time, Hatsuharu kicked Kyo straight in the face.

Kyo felt sticky red material in front of his eyes.

"OH..hell no... "

Then he lifted his fist with all his power and aimed for Hatsuharu's head.

"Here it goes idiot!"

"Stop you both idiots!"

Suddenly, he spotted grayish figure coming between them.

'Oh shit! That's Yuki! I'm going to hit her! Uh---? I'm loosing my balance! Oh shit Oh crap Oh hell no!'-Kyo shouted from his mind.

There he tipped his feet and fell... on something.

'Hyu...Haah... I guess I managed to avoid hitting Yuki...Thank..go...Wha...What!'-Kyo thought.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Yuki in front of him..about only 3 cm close.

After that he felt something on his lips, too- something soft and sweet.

... It was Yuki's lips.-0-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Kyo backed off few yards.

He was super hot red.

When he looked at Yuki, she was covering her lips, blushing. ALOT

"What...What the hell do you think you are doing stupid cat!" Yuki yelled.

"I... I am sorry... really... It was an accident! You suddenly came out and I tried not to hit you and I lost my balance and... sorry.."

Yuki ran off downstairs and Kyo just sat there confused.

"Woo Kyo kissed a g-i-r-l" Momiji laughed.

"I didn't give you my permission to kiss MY Yuki! Ah... but.. I'll let you go this time.. It was a good kiss Kyo." Hatsuharu popped up.

"Wha...Shut UP! Both of you! I told you it was an accident! And when did you turn back to white!" Kyo shouted, still red.

"The shock of you guys' kiss gave me help."

Kyo grew even redder.

"You know.. you're going to explode like an overheated noodle if you get redder than now." said Hatsuharu.

"Shu..Shut up...! The class is going to start now!"

Kyo ran downstairts to his class.

"Haru, noodles explode when they're overheated?" Momiji asked.

"Hmmm.. I am not sure.. maybe I should of said something else other than noodle.Maybe likean orange..."

"Ehh? How do you overheat an orange?"

"Oh. The class is starting." Hatsuharu then left.


	4. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 4

Updated! Thank you for the reviews

When I first started writing this fanfic, I never thought I would have 42 reviews...! ARIGATO GOZAI MASU.

* * *

Chapter 4 

'That was a long day...' Yuki sighed as he walked.

Kyo was following her, with his blushed head down.

"I am really.. sorry about that... what.. happened today..." Kyo managed to say quietly.

"..." Yuki didn't answer him.

'How did that happen? Haah.. maybe I should have watched more carefully.. but.. it was an accident! Damn..., is she still mad at me...? I need to say something.. I need to tell her it really was an accident... Gawdd..., but.. what the hell am I supposed to say!' Kyo kept thinking hard, until they finally reached home.

Then, Yuki turned around to him and opened her mouth.

"...Don't blame yourself like an idiot cat. It was just an accident." Yuki went in the house.

Somewhat anger rose from Kyo. 'Argggg... it was just an ACCIDENT anyways. I didn't need to ask her for forgiveness did I...' Kyo kept telling himself.

However, for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from blushing if he thought of the moment when they kissed. His heart began to beat as twice as fast everytime he thought of the soft feeling in Yuki's lips.

'Acccckkk! What the hell am I thinking! He's a guy alright!' Kyo went inside the house.

and...soon... therewas a loud outroar coming from Shigure Sohma's house.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE NOW!"-Kyo

"Get out Get out Get out Get out Get out Get out! damn brother!"-Yuki

"You guys certainly look healthy... having energy to yell like that..."-Hatori

"Ah..Hatori.. youth is good isn't it..."-Shigure

"Tori! Gure! My lovely brother is greeting me with warm love! Ahh.. don't you worry my Yuki...I mean.., Yukiko! I will protect my little girl until death."-Ayame

They haven't changed after all...--

"Now Yuki...ko, I'm sure you need some girl clothes, don't you? Pick which ever you want!" Ayame spreaded out twenty frilly dresses from his luggage.

"Ah..Yuki... I'm sure this red dress will look totally sexy on you." Shigure smiled wickedly.

"...I.. would rather recommend this white dress.." Hatori speaked in his low tone.

"No, no, no, my friends! I need my little sister to wear the new kawai look, the lovely pink dress! It will be a good advertisement for my store. Yup."

While the three were having this serious discussion, Yuki had already gone long to his room, and Kyo, too.

Still, Ayame couldn't give up yet. He carried the pink dress and ran to Yuki's room and opened the door.

"GET OUT! CAN"T YOU SEE I"M CHANGING?" Yuki tried to close the door on Ayame, half naked.

"Wohh...nice body Yuki..! Your brother is proud of ya." Ayame yelled as he smashed the door. The door broke in two pieces, and fell on the floor.

"Well, isn't it nice that you are changing? You get to change right now, into the new kawai look pink dress." Ayame smiled as he forced Yuki into the dress.

"I don't want to wear it, you idi...!"

"Now, now, it's done. you look wonderful... ahhh... " Ayame looked at Yuki, admiring his artwork.

"Ey Yuki, do you hav... wha... what the..." Kyo blushedquickly as he noticed her in dress while he was coming out from his room.

"Eh.eh.. look at konkichi blushing. idiot.idiot.idiot. I won't give my Yuki to you."

"Ack! You don't need to give her to me!" Kyo grew red all over his face, even his years.

"Of course I won't. Yuki Come into my arms. Let's go on a DATE!" Ayame shouted, thrilled.

"...shut .. up." Yuki simply punched Ayame's face and ran away... as she grabbed Kyo's hand.

Kyo, still blushing, ran with her for ... no reason actually. Well..., 50 because of Yuki's strength... but the other 50?

"Ey..Ey...! Stoppppppp!"

Yuki, grabbing Kyo's hand, kept running, away from the evil three, to an nearby park.

"Huff...Huff...Hah...hah..." Yuki tried to catch her breath.

"Huff... huff... what...huff... why... " Kyo, out of his strength and confused, sat down on a bench.

Yuki, sitting next to him, said, "Hah..., I didn't want towear... hahhh... that stupid dress!"

"...but you are wearing it right now anyways..." Kyoasked, still confused.

"...and...why did you bring me with you...?" Kyo asked again..

"..." Yuki's face grew red.

'She really looks tired... she's red all over her face...eh.. most people shoud be tired running all this way in that frilly dress, too.' Kyo stood up and walked to a booth. He bought a water bottle and handed it to Yuki. She drank it, and opened her mouth..

"Don't you think... I really look stupid in this dress... I am a guy... well.. I was... and I will be... at least... I just hate.. them playing around with me.."

"I'm sorry.. for bringing you out... all of sudden.., but I just... I don't know... maybe I needed someone... to talk to.."

Kyo looked at Yuki once, and talked.

"...I don't know how this will sound, but...I think.. you look... pretty..."

"...?" Yuki looked at Kyo curiously. Kyo blushed again..., (Yes, Kyo blushes all the time..--)

"...I...I'm saying that... I don't know how it'll look on you as a guy..but since... you are a girl right now... you... you do look pretty with it on... I.. I'm just saying that..."

Kyo couldn't continue anymore. Then he head a giggling noise.

"...Hahaha... really..." Yuki laughed.

"...I ...I ..!" Kyo tried to explain.

"..Thank you. it really.. cheered me up I guess.." Yuki smiled at him.

'...ah...she...she's.. so cute...I want to hug her..!' Kyo's thoughts raged inside him as he looked at her.

"It's getting red..., sunset... I think we should go back hom...?"

Kyo had hugged her from the back... tightly.


	5. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 5

I didn't update for a long time I guess... Hope you like it still!

thank you for the reviews! I am trying to reply it back...--;;; ...I'll do it next time! XD

* * *

Falling in Love with Kyo in 13 Days Chapter 5

* * *

"..Kyo...?" Yuki called his name confused. 

"Just... just for one minute..." Kyo said quietly.

Yuki did not reply back to him or resisted. Instead, she held on to Kyo's shirts and closed her eyes tightly.

Kyo didn't look at her, but he tightened his arms around her.

"I..."

"...?" Yuki tired to lift her head up.

"I...need... to tell you something... that I..." Kyo then stopped and turned his face away from her.

Yuki looked at him with her trembling eyes.

"...I! I think... I think...!**_ I LOVE YOU_**!" Those were the words Kyo said when he had turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"...Kyo..." Yuki seemed shocked.

"...I know.. I know you are the rat.. but... I.. I know this will sound weird.. but I loved you.. even before... you drank the medicine and I..."

"...Kyo.. this is..." Yuki put her head down and covered her mouth.

"Okay, I know it's.. it's fucking messed up.. I know.. I mean.. like... but.. I do... and.." Kyo tried to explain, thinking Yuki was crying.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." Kyo kept repeating.

"No, that's not...!" Yuki tried to say something, but noticed a figure behind Kyo that made her stop.

Kyo turned around to see what made Yuki shake with fear and saw... AKITO.. the god of all zodiacs.

"...Aki...t o...? What... are..." Kyo was surprised too, buthe quickly stood in front of Yuki to prepare for whatever harm Akito was going to do.

"Hah? What is this..? Little cat proposing his dearly love to a rat... I mean.. a girl rat?" Akito said in a calm, but furious tone.

"Ah... ah... Akito!" Yuki was horrified. Kyo held on to her shoulders tightly and looked at Akito.

"Go away, Akito. I beg you go away."

Akito then only smirked. "What makes you think that a god will do what a filthy demon cat tells him to do?"

"...!" A single drop ran out of Yuki's eyes.

"And. just to tell you ignorant fools, members ofthe cursed, your little love is not allowed..by ME!" Akito yelled at Kyo.

"I didn't get a report of my dear Yuki turned into a pathetic girl. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and you Kyo! will be responsible of this. In addition, Kyo, you are not allowed to talk toor, meet the eyes of, or even to see Yuki. Get out of Shigure's house. Remeber, your powerless love will just give you pain. You guys are cursed. Cursed. **CURSED**!" Akito shouted out.

"...Shut up.. Shut up.. Akito.." Kyo murmured then spoke in his usual low tone. "I won't let you hurt Yuki. I'm through all this. I..."

"No, stop Kyo." Yuki's soft voice disturbed.

"What...?" Kyo looked at Yuki.

"Akito, I'm... I'm sorry... Please don't punish Kyo, it's my fault. I let him off my guard. I won't ever do that again. Let him go." Yuki spoke with her voice shaking a bit.

"Yuki...! You..." Kyo looked back at her.

Akito smirked again.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but... but.. I don't think of you as ... as.. someone I love. You... you're just confused because I turned into a girl. We'll... We'll still be good... friends...," Yuki tried to smile as best as she could.

"You... really..." Kyo tried to say something, but couldn't.

Yuki made a lonely smile and turned her back at him. She walk slowly, not trying to show any of her tears, to her home.

"Hmph, well then. Rejection. You heard, but you are still not allowed to see or talk to Yuki, get it? Fine fine, it all works out now." Akito laughed as he calmed himself from anger.

Then he returned to where his car was parked and Kyo stood there, alone, all by himself.

'Bad timing.. bad timing.. it's just that... that's all...' Kyo kept repeating his thoughts, but he realized.. Yuki might not have liked him anyways. He now couldn't return to Shigure's house. It was Akito's orders. Akito... Akito... How much he hated that name... Kyo tried to keep himself walking, but he still released his stress from the wall, throwing his fist as he cursed and cursed his destiny. The sunset had already been gone, and black emptiness filled around him, as well as his heart. People passed by him, cursing at him for bumping into them, but he still didn't care. At last, he stopped atan old apartment...

"Yukiko-chan Good morning!" Fellow classmates greeted Yuki. Yuki nodded her head back at them, but couldn't erase her gloomy expression.

"What's wrong, Yukiko-chan? You seemed to be worried." It was Yuuji, who wanted to take his chances before Kyo arrived.

"...Nothing... thank you, Yuji-kun... may I... ask.. you a question...?" Yuki spoke in her soft voice.

"Of course, anything, anything!"

"Is... Kyo... here... today...?" She led out her words carefully.

"...Kyo? Nah, he's not,"Yuuji became discouraged with the fact that Yuki asked about Kyo.

"Oh... I see.."

"But you know, instead of Kyo, we could go to a cafe afterschool! I know this really great pla..." Yuuji continued even after Yuki left for her homeroom.

The day went really slow for Yuki, worried about Kyo all along.

'Kyo... would... he be okay? Is he depressed.. that I rejected him? But it's not... anyways.. it's not allowed... When will I change back in to a guy? I feel like... I'm becoming emotional because I'm a girl. I'm still worried.. would he...'

"Sohma Yukiko!" She finally heard the teacher's furious voice.

"Yes," Yuki stood up.

"I told you to solve this problem on the board!"

"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry..."

Yuki came back from school, walking to her room, tired.

Something wasn't right because Kyo wasn't here, and she wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Haahh-- It's too quiet without Konkichi." Ayame yawned, looking at Hatori, who was reading a newspaper.

"It really does, you know, I never noticed it when he was here." Shigure nodded, lying down on the sofa.

"It does, I guess, but I need to get going to the mainhouse. Akito is having some problems again." Hatori stood up.

"Ehhh Hari, you're going to leave me with this manly beast?" Ayame held onto Hatori's gown.

"Aya! How can you call me like that? I'm sure apuppy is more innocent than a snake." Shigure tossed a candy in his mouth.

"You're not a puppy, you are a DOG!" Ayame peeled the candy wrapper, and it was beginning of their love fight. Hatori left while they were arguing, and Yuki looked at them hopeless.

"Oi, Yuki." He stopped as Ayame suddenly called his name.

"Or lovely little brother YukiYuki-chan" Ayame grinned.

"Oh, was it lovely little sister Yukiko-chan?" Ayame threw a strawberry flavored candy at Yuki.

Yuki grabbed it with one hand, and replied back to him, "Go do your work."

"Ehhhhhh that's mean" Ayame threw another lemon flavored candy at him.

This time, Yuki threw both candies back at Ayame, who grabbed it professionally. Then she continued her way to her room, until she heard, "I know where Kyo is." from playful older brother of his.


	6. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 6

Late update again;;

I'm planning to end this fic by two or three more chapters. Thanks for those who continue to read this and review!

* * *

**Falling in LOVE with Kyo in 13 DAYS: Chapter 6

* * *

**

"...Where!" Yuki ran back down the stairs.

"Aww... You're interested?" Ayame teased her.

"..Shu...shut up! Just tell me where he is!"

"Gure onee-chan should I tell my little sis about it?" Ayame softly touched Shigure's chin.

"Hmm... Yuki didn't clean up the kitchen for a looooong time, right?" Shigure smiled at Yuki.

"All right. Deal. Shut up." Yuki hurriedly ran to the kitchen and put on an apron. She worked quickly ever than before, rushing through each corner of the kitchen even with Shigure and Ayame's love attacks. Ayame looked at her impressively, nodding.

"Oh, what beautiful scene is this! I want you to wear my maid costume, Yuki! Shigure, bring it!"

Shigure came with a black long sleeved but miniskirted dress with an white fluffy apron on top. Ayame gave Yuki a sign to wear it, along with stockings. Yuki knew something was a wrong. Very wrong. One hell of a mess.

"Only that and KYO" Ayame whistled. Yuki sighed helplessly, and changed in her room.

"...Lovely."

"Work of Art, Aya."

"It's tight. Tell me now."

"Ahh.. Can't I have some more time for your demonic charms?"

"Now." Yuki's both eyes were glowing in red.

There wasa quick silence, but Shigure broke out,

"But... Yuki... what right do you have to look for him?" Shigure asked coldly, and Yuki couldn't reply back. She thought, what right, too, did she have? She turned him down just yesterday, and it was she who just left him. Even though she find him, what would she say? What can she say? She can't tell him to come back, although she would want him to. She can't tell him she likes him because she just told him no and Akito... Akito wouldn't let them whatsoever.

"Aye, Sayuri-chan's apartment." Ayame handed Yuki a memo when she stood without ability to move.

"It's your choice to go there or not." Ayame smiled, grabbing another candy.

Sayuri... It was a girl's name for sure... She isn't Sohma, because Yuki had never heard of her. She never knew Kyo had someone named Sayuri. Someone he was very comfortable with, even more than Kazuma-san maybe. Sayuri..Sayuri.. Yuki fell on her knees. Did Kyo go to Sayuri-san because Yuki had rejected him?

"I'm...sorry.." Yuki ran to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned on the door as she sat down. She looked at the note in her hand again, written 'Sayuri'with her address and phone number. She felt something aching in her heart, real bad. It was as if her heart was about to burst, and she felt thefastening beat of it. Did she... really love him?

Week Passed

The days were normal, except there wasn't Kyo. Yuki kept daydreaming in the classes, until she heard the name 'Kyo' from her fellow classmates.

"You know, I miss Kyo-kun.."

"Yeah, what could of happened to him?"

"Kyo-kun? Oh my god, I saw him with this girl, no woman, about 20." Another girl came in, and Yuki felt her heart stinging again.

"Really?"

"Yeah She was really pretty. I think she was western. She had blonde hair, really small white face. Her eyes were slightly blue, and she was so model-like. Long legged nice body, I mean the type you really can't see around here."

"Wow, can it be Kyo's girlfriend?"

"It could be. You know, Kyo's good looking, though the orange hair is kind of weird, hehe."

"I should give up on him if he has a goal keeper like that."

"She looked like she cared about him a lot. You know, she was..."

Yuki couldn't bare anymore. She wished she couldn't hear. Her heart had become a broken clock. It didn't work properly. It just kept going non-stop, so quickly that she was about to suffocate. Yuki ran out of the classroom and called for Hatori.

"..Hello." Hatori's usual low, dim voice picked up.

"Hatori, something's wrong with me, really wrong. You have to come." Yuki cried.

"Yuki...? Something wrong? Bronchitis?" Hatori spoke calm as usual, but he was worried.

"No, no, it's my heart. It's...It's..."

"I'll go. Go to home now. I'll see you there." Hatori told her.

Yuki kept crying and crying until she thought her tears were dried up. Then she walked to her house, washing away her tears with her hands. When she had arrived, Shigure and Hatori was looking at her worried.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Shigure asked.

"Can...t...I...can...'t...Plea...se..." Yuki cried. Hatori grabbed her arm, and brought her to the sofa.

"Yuki, what's the matter."

"Kyo...I..."

"Kyo..?"

"I'm...sorry... I can't..."

"Yuki..."

"I... I... I love... him... Kyo..."

"What...?" Shigure's eyes widened.

"Yuki..." Hatori looked at her face.

"My heart... It's falling apart... I can't see him... I can't continue... I want to see him... Please...!" Yuki shouted at Hatori.

The three got into Hatori's car and there wasn't a single conversation between them until Yuki opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry." Hatori asked without turning back.

"I... know I can't love him... maybe I'm just like this because I became a girl or something. But...but..then I... couldn't bare it when my classmates were talking about Kyo with another girl. I felt jealous, and my heart was aching. I know, it's weird. It's crazy. Akito... I know Akito would punish both of us. I think.. I think... I liked him long before even when I was a guy, but I couldn't accept it for myself. I hated him, but I loved him. Now, I feel it... and I can't control my own self. During the past week. I thought it was okay, really, but... my true heart was shouting... it wanted to see Kyo..."


	7. 13 DAYS :: Chapt 7

* * *

**Falling in Love with Kyo in 13 Days** by **VANNOAH

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

"Hatori, were you planning all of this from the beginning?" Shigure asked as he watched Yuki run out of the car. Hatori didn't answer back, but gave him his usual expressionless face.

"You know, sometimes... you're more perverted than Aya."

Hatori frowned at Shigure's statement and started the car.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving Yuki behind?"

"He'll naturally come with Kyo." He replied as he stepped on the accelerator carelessly.

"See, you are such a sadistic pervert." The car left the empty parking lot and its old apartment, leaving ignorant Yuki by herself in the quiet hallway.

She hesitated again, not knowing either to enter or not to. She finally had realized her feelings for Kyo, but could she really make it? After going in the house, what would she say? Yuki covered her forehead in hopelessness.

"Kyo... Kyo..." She repeated his name silently to herself. Just by hearing it, it made her entire body so reactive. Her heart thumped, while it also ached with pain, and even her head became mystified, not knowing what to do. Her legs fell loose, making her lean on the rail, crouched. Just by then, a door opened, and a blonde woman came out, followed by a familiar figure. The figure she knew so well, the figure she waited for so long.

"Kyo, come by anytime if you want."

It must be her, Sayuri. Indeed, she was very beautiful, probably a mix between Japanese and American, and had such a model like structure. Kyo was taller than her just by an inch or so, and her long fingers naturally wrapped around his neck. As her lips drew near to his, Kyo's cold voice came out.

"Stop it, Sayu."

"Why, you were dumped by the girl, weren't you?" Her eyes were so lovely and seducing that you could almost get absorbed to it and her voice was so soft and tender, but yet, she had a mature, womanly scent. When she noticed Kyo couldn't say anything back, she drew even closer to his ears, and whispered.

"I could help you feel better, Kyo."

Then her lips touched Kyo's and she wrapped her arms around while Kyo pushed her against the wall. As their tongues overlapped, Yuki's tears dropped. They were those silent tears she couldn't even shout and cry. It just rolled down endlessly, even making her shake. Then Kyo finally realized Yuki, sitting against the rail in the empty hallway, with her uncontrollable tears. He was astonished by the sight, while realizing what he had done. He tried to walk to her and touch her, but she pushed him away.

He wanted to kill himself. He did something so cruel that any alive human couldn't do. He hurt someone he loved with so much pain.

It was something he thought he would never do. She was so fragile to him, and he himself who had to protect it had broken it.

He felt disgust in himself. It was him who did it. Him. Him. Himself.

Kyo covered his ears with his shaking hands.

"I...I..."

Yuki pushed herself agonizingly, turning back while holding on to the rail for balance.

"Yuki….!"

No answer came back until Kyo tried to grab her arms.

"Don't. Don't touch me with those hands…" Her weak voice faded away quickly in the hallway, but the words were clearly running through Kyo. Yuki left, and Kyo just stood there, kneeling, while Sayuri tried to calm him.

"Kyo, are you…"

With a harsh noise, Sayuri fell back on the ground.

"I was such a fool…"

"If you really love her, go back and get her." Sayuri coldly replied back to him as she got up to her house door.

Yuki ran with her unstable feet, outside the apartment to nowhere. When she finally fell down as she almost collapsed on the floor, she was at the exact park where Kyo had told his feelings. She smiled with pain, and stared at the sunset.

'It was just like this when… you said that and Akito appeared. I wish I could go back. I regret it. I'm sorry I couldn't accept you earlier, Kyo…'

It was close to night when Yuki finally managed to stand up with her scraped knees. Tears dried, but the pain was exactly in the same place, still there.

The park was usually a dangerous place during the time, and Yuki tried to drag herself faster before she meets a group of gangs. However, it was too late when three or four guys surrounded her.

"Hey, cutie. Are you by yourself? You look like you were crying; you want to play with us?" Typical evil grin rose on his face.

"No thank you. I have to get going." Yuki tried to ignore them, but they kept her in their circle.

"What, are you afraid of us? We're not bad people. We just want to help cute girls like you."

"No I'm fine, I said. So move please." Yuki sighed.

"I don't want to hurt your pretty face, little girl. You look like you're alone anyways so…"

"She's with me. Got a problem little boy?" A black shadow grabbed the guy's hands from behind.

"No, she's not with him, she's with meee!" And along with the shadow, a cute voice appeared.

"Haru...? Momiji?" Yuki was surprised by the sudden appearance, but after the gang moved away by Haru's threats, she thanked them.

"What are you doing out here, Yuki?" Momiji asked

"Nothing really" Yuki answered as he patted Memoir's head.

"I'm going to crack that cat open." Haru's black side hadn't been gone yet.

"It's fine. Haru, its fine." Yuki smiled tiredly.

"He made you smile like that… Making you smile like… you're a dead person."

Yuki couldn't say anything back to him, so she turned away to walk back again. Haru frowned even more as he walked by her side. 'Where is he?' 'What happened?' 'Why?' There were so many things he wanted to ask but he couldn't actually let them out when she had such a dispiriting expression. He just quietly murmured to himself, "Damn it… I'm going to kill that cat…"

* * *

**FINALLY**! **UPDATED**! Eh, sorry… I'll try to end the fic by two or three more chapters. 

Thank you for those who review!I'll try to reply them as soon as possible. By VANNOAH.


End file.
